


As long as your mine

by Mr_Motley



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season nine I guess, Wtf this is like 20 pages how
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley
Summary: The group visits for spring break, and Jeff comes to terms with his feelings with some help from a very insightful Abed.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	As long as your mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago, but there was so much I just did not like about it, so I just chopped it into this instead of fixing it lol. Anyways hope you still enjoy
> 
> Also I have no idea why the formats so messed up. Sorry, I tried to fix it?

"Professor?" Craig asked Jeff, lips parted, and eyes curious. He was wearing that wig, that dress, kneeling in front of Jeff, while Jeff sat in his chair.

"What are you doing Craig?" Jeff asks softly.

"Anything for you, professor." Craig continued, practically crawling into his lap. Jeff's heart raced, and something was wrong.  
He woke with a start, breath heavy as he steadied himself in his car. This wasn't good. He had to get out of here.

\--------

"Lock the door." Jeff commanded his class, not stopping before writing 'Law' on the board.

"But what if-"

"Lock it!" Jeff tells them, his edges frayed. He would teach his class, no interruptions, no Craig!

"Law." Jeff starts firmly. He kept teaching, giving the best damn lesson of his life, until the dean tried to burst in, struggling with the door.

"Jeffery!" Craig whined, but Jeff was not in the mood.

"Ignore him!" Jeff barks to his class.

"Open this door! You can't lock a dean out of his own school!" Craig continues.

"Watch me!" Jeff bit back, eyes far too dark. This ended. Now.

"Well, then, I'll just go get the janitor to give me the keys!" Craig huffed.

"Dean! Do not escalate this!" Jeff warns. Craig sticks out his tongue childishly before going to find the janitor. Jeff turns to his class.

"Barricade the door." He demands.

"But what if there's a fire!"

"Then we burn to death! Barricade the door!"

\-----------

"Jeffery! Now this is just not fair!" Craig whined, peeking through the windows that Jeff was currently covering with tape and books and anything else he could find.

"Mr Winger?"

"Not now!" Jeff hissed out, going a little crazy.

"You could escape the dean if you jump out the window." Leonard suggests.

"Shut up Leonard, I-wait." Jeff walked over to the window. Sure, they were on the second floor, but there was an awning, and then it would be a straight shot to his car! Jeff began pulling at the windows, trying desperately to pry them open.

\-------------

"Woah, what happened to your hand?" Britta laughed, setting a glass of scotch on the bar in front of him.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's fine." Jeff sulked. He crossed his arms on the bar, laying his head down on them and closing his eyes.

"There you are Jeffery!" Craig exclaimed, walking briskly over to them. Craig huffed, before letting out a soft sigh.  
"How's your hand?" He asked. Jeff grunted in reply, not bothering to look up.  
"Well that window you broke was very expensive; we're just lucky your students managed to tie you up before you jumped out of it!" Craig huffed.

"Yeah, and why does a college have so much rope?" Jeff asked, finally looking up. Dean was in one of his usual illfitted button ups, but his eye makeup was still done up, and his shoulder length blond wig was still on. It was not pretty. Not cute. Nothing about the dean was cute. Jeff could feel the blush rising up, so he hid his face in his arms again.

"Wait, you tried to jump out of a window?" Britta laughs.

"After barricading me out of his classroom!" Craig complains. Jeff could hear Craig pulling out the chair next to him, feel the heat of him at his side.

"Can we not talk about this?" Jeff sighs.

"Well I have a topic, if this is done?" Britta says with a grin, stopping to check with Craig, who nods, and waves it off.

"If this about anything political-" Jeff warns, looking up again.

"Nope, better." She baits.

"Did you find a man?" Craig asks scandalously.

"No," Britta rolls her eyes.

"Ok, fine. I'll end the suspense. What's your topic?" Jeff deadpans at her.

"Abed, Annie, and Shirley are coming to visit for spring break!" Britta almost squeals. And-No. no, no. They could not see Jeff like this; he hadn't seen them in years! Jeff didn't say a word as he rushed back out to his car. He was practically hyperventilating on the way home. He all but sprinted into his condo, sitting pensively on the edge of his mattress. Ok. Spring break; he had two weeks. Two weeks of working out, sobering up, and avoiding the dean, he could do that.

\-------------

"Law." Winger started confidently.

"Good morning!" The dean exclaimed, bursting into the room in a black slutty bunny latex with a frilly black skirt over it. He had an Easter basket slung over his arm.

"Dean." Jeff scolded.

"Professor." The dean replied suggestively.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" Jeff asks sternly, and Craig tries not to melt.

"Of course." The dean followed Jeff out.

"The study group is going to be here in two weeks; so let's have two weeks of normal classes; no broken windows, no arsonists, no barricading, and no coming into my classroom. Ok?" Jeff tried seriously. The dean looked at him in amused confusion; basically his own trademark look.

"Well if that's what you really want, Jeffery, but the study group is coming next week. Greendale always packs an extra week of fun before spring break, you know that!" The dean smiled at him obliviously.

"Next week." Jeff clarified, and the dean nodded.

"I'll just make my announcements through the PA system for the next week, that's fine." Craig shrugs, turning to literally skip back to his office, each skip lifting the skirt enough to see the bunny tail on the back of the suit. Jeff sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. What the hell was he going to do?  
He went back to his classroom, a scowl on his face.

"Read chapter six." He barked at his class, before leaning back in his chair.

"Good Morning Greendale!" The PA system started. Jeff groaned.  
"As you know, two weeks from now marks the first day of spring break! So get ready to Hop, with our spring fling dance, One week from this Friday! Therefore, teachers, Professor Winger, all midterms will be moved to to that Thursday. Happy spring!"

\----------------

Jeff committed himself fully to getting his class ready for the midterm. Without the dean showing Jeff even more outfits he could never unsee, he was actually a decent teacher. When he wasn't teaching, he was working out. He could do this.  
By the time it hit Sunday, Jeff was almost feeling good about himself. And he was excited to see everyone. He could almost forget what he was so worried about.

Jeff walked into the study room the next morning, Britta, Abed, Shirley, and Annie all sitting around the table.

"Jeff!" Annie squealed.

"Jeffery! It's so good to see you!" Shirley smiles genuinely.

"Hey Jeff." Abed smiles, pointing a finger gun at him.

"Guys. Wow." Jeff smiled, taking his seat at the head of the table. They all grinned at each other until Annie started to wail a little.

"You guys, I'm going to cry!" Annie warns them sweetly.

"Group hug?" Britta offers. They all get up, meeting for their group hug in the middle of the room. It's nice for a moment, before Jeff feels the dean join them, actually pressing his face into Jeff's back. Jeff tensed.

"Dean." Jeff says, and the group breaks apart.

"Dean!" Annie squeals.  
"I love your dress!"

"Why thank you Annie. It is so nice to see the Greendale seven back! Or, well, the ones we could get." Craig explains. The atmosphere turns a little tense, but Jeff's already freezing up. The dean wasn't touching him anymore, but Jeff couldn't avoid looking at him forever.

"That's classic Dean. Ruining a moment." Abed points out. Annie, Shirley, and even Britta "aw".

"Oh! Remember when he wore that peanut costume and tried to rap?" Shirley says, giggling.

"Ooh, or that little train-man suit?" Britta grins. Ok, yeah. Focus on the train suit, very unsexy. Jeff could do this.

"Remember when he came as Jeff's ring girl?" Shirley grinned.

"Or that dress he wore when he and Jeff did the tango." Abed adds.

"Oh same old dean!" Annie giggles, and that's what breaks him.

"I have to teach a class." Jeff managed to say as he rushes out the room very quickly.

"Well that was strange." Britta huffed.

\-----------

Jeff was pacing his office, scared, and pissed off, and more than a little ashamed.

"Jeff?" Abed asks, knocking on the door.

"Come on in, Abed." Jeff sighs, slumping into his chair.

"It shouldn't get to you." Abed says simply, hopping up to sit on Jeff's desk.

"What shouldn't, Abed." Jeff sighs, meeting his gaze with the challenge.

"Whatever you ran from in there." He shrugs.

"I didn't run from-"

"I don't mean to skip over the Winger-denial, but it was one of two things." Abed explains. Jeff just stares at him for a minute.

"Ok, so enlighten me." Jeff offers, going into his desk drawer for two glasses and his bottle of scotch.

"I don't drink." Abed shrugs.

"Yeah, but I thought you might want to have a prop if you're going to go into a monologue." Jeff teases, but hands him one of the glasses.

"I appreciate that. The first, more obvious option is that you're the only one who stayed; Britta is here, but not here at Greendale. This option I expected." Abed waits a minute, swirling the scotch in his glass.

"You got me." Jeff huffs, taking a decent swig.

"But I don't think that's it. It plays a component, of course. But the more pressing matter is your developing feelings for the dean." Abed says, far too accurately, and Jeff almost does a spit take.

"Excuse me?" Jeff tried.

"Skipping past the Winger-denial, I noticed it the minute he came into the room. Your breathing changed, you started to blush, and tense up. You didn't look at him once."

"That's-you can't just-" Jeff huffed out, but wasn't sure how to continue.  
"It's just Greendale Stockholm syndrome." Jeff defends, changing strategy quickly.  
"Abed I have to get out of here." Jeff says desperately.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, Jeff." Abed shrugs.

"Abed, they're right, he's the same dean he's always bean; dammit, been!" Jeff says quickly covering his own misstep.

"Oh that? That's nothing. You should have heard them reminiscing with Chang." Abed said calmly.

"Chang?" Jeff asks angrily, taking the rest of his drink in one gulp and storming back to the study room.  
"Chang!" Jeff seethed. Chang screamed.

"Dean, Call the police." Jeff says sternly.

"No prison can hold me!" Chang yells, as he jumps over the table and runs out the door.

"Jeffery!" Shirley scolds.

"Chang is banned from the campus; he almost burnt down the school!" Jeff explained.

"Oh that was a long time ago." Annie waved off.

"No, that was January." Jeff explained, before turning to the dean.  
"Why did you let him in here?" He scolds.

"I-I don't know!" The dean starts, a little frantic. Jeff was looking right at him; his gorgeous make up, his little red wig, frilly dress. Shit, he just yelled at him.  
"He heard the group was here, and everyone was so happy-I-" the dean almost started to cry.

"Go to your office." Jeff says sternly, trying to get a grip, and the dean runs off.

"Too harsh, Winger." Britta huffed.

"Ok, awesome. It's so great to see all of you, but how about we leave the Greendale decisions, to the people who actually stayed at Greendale!" Jeff huffed, before storming off.

\----------

Jeff leaned against the wall, a short ways away from the deans office. Jeff did the right thing in front of the others, but, he should still apologize. Jeff sighed, finally walking over to knock on the dean's door.

"Go away." The dean said, almost too quietly to hear through the door. Jeff sighed again, feeling the guilt settle.

"It's Jeff." He started.  
"I'm coming in." Jeff opened the door, finding the dean face down on the small couch.  
"Dean---Craig." Jeff moves Craig's fishnet covered legs over a little so he could sit.

"What." Craig said softly.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was just scared for Greendale's safety." Jeff explained. Craig turned slightly, looking at Jeff with smeared mascara.

"I know that. I just didn't want to mess this up for you and your friends." Craig sniffles.

"First of all, if anyone's going to mess this up, it'll be me." Jeff starts, and Craig smiles at him a little.  
"Second, they're your friends too." Jeff adds softly. Craig sits up, straightening his dress a little. It was quiet for a minute as the two sat side by side.

"Thank you, Jeffery." Craig finally said, looking up at him with a soft and honest glance. Jeff was getting a little lost in those poor mascara-stained Bambi eyes.

"I have to go. Teach a class." Jeff said awkwardly, tearing his eyes away as he retreated. That was close; too close to something.

\------------------

"And that, is why no matter who takes the stand," Jeff stopped writing on the board, his words dying as he sees his friends all standing in the back. They must have slipped in mid lecture.  
"Guys." Jeff grinned. Half the class turned to look.

"Professor Winger." Britta mocked.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." Shirley says sweetly.

"Class dismissed." Jeff smiles, and his students grumble a little as they pack up to leave. It was his last class of the day, and it was nice to see the group again before he went home.

"We're going for frozen yogurt." Abed explained.

"Sounds great. I wouldn't want to miss a call back." Jeff smiled genuinely.

"Oh, that's nice!" Shirley grinned. As the group started heading out, Abed hung back with Jeff as he locked up the classroom.

"I was going to invite the dean." Abed says casually. Jeff tenses.

"Sure." He replies, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't have to. The dean is a part of this group, but so is Chang." Abed explains.

"Yeah, but Chang won't mope at me with stupid puppy eyes if he doesn't join us." Jeff huffed.

"You think the dean has puppy eyes. So I was right."

"No, Abed. You are not right about that thing that is so ridiculous I won't even say it out loud." Jeff tried, but he's already blushing.

"It's ok Jeff." Abed starts as they walk down the quickly emptying halls.

"No, it's really not." Jeff says more to himself, than Abed.

"It makes sense; it's natural character progression. And besides, the dean has been in love with you since he first met you. That kind of thing is one in a million. Especially with you dodging his emotions for the last eight and a half years." Abed explains easily, but Jeff is almost floored.

"He-he's not in love, he's obsessed." Jeff tried; wow. Eight and a half years.

"On a chemical level, obsession and love are virtually identical." Abed adds.

"Yeah, well on a social level, there's a very distinct line between the two; a line, that the dean has tangoed and blackmailed and stepped all over." Jeff seethed back quietly.

"We're approaching his office, do we invite him?" Abed asks, and Jeff sighs.

"Yes. Of course."

"Cool, cool cool cool."

\---------------------

Catching up and reminiscing with everyone over frozen yogurt was a lot of fun. Jeff still caught himself looking at the dean a little too long, admiring how well the dean had cleaned up his makeup since he last saw him. But over all, Jeff nailed it. The six split up for the night, promising to meet in the study room the next morning. When Jeff parked his car, he noticed Craig pulling in behind him. Great; so it was going to be one of those days where they rode the elevator together. Jeff waits at the door for Craig to finish parking, holding it open for him.

"Oh, thank you, Jeffery. Well that was quite a day, right?" Craig grinned. Jeff fought against returning the smile.

"Yeah. Great seeing everyone." He said simply. Jeff held the elevator door, and Craig stood too close to him on the ride up. His perfume smelled like strawberries and raspberries. Jeff always liked this one.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Craig smiled nervously, as he went to unlock his door. Jeff nodded, willing himself not to look back as he entered his own apartment. Eight and a half years, huh? He tried not to think about it as he poured himself a glass.

\---------

The next morning started off much the same. They all met in the study room, large grins on their faces.

"Good morning!" The dean exclaimed, bursting into the study room in his cancan outfit. Jeff Hated this one. At least the dean wasn't moving it around all crazy this time; he couldn't even see the garter belt on the dean's thigh. Of course Jeff still knew it was there. He'd seen this outfit a total of three times over the last eight and a half years, but that was more than enough to have it damn near memorized.  
"This is just the second outfit out of Many that I have planned for this week!" The dean grinned, and Annie had the audacity to clap.

Jeff managed to get through the rest of his day, and as he locked up his classroom, his phone buzzes. Jeff pulls up the text from Abed.

'Britta's bar' it said simply.

'When?' Jeff texted back, hoping he'd have time to go home and shower.

'We've been here for hours. Annie, Britta, and the dean are very drunk.' Abed replies almost instantly.

'And Shirley?'

'Showing me pictures of her kids. I thought they would have aged by now.'

\------------------

When Jeff gets to the bar, he hears it before he sees it. He sighs as the three drunkly scream the lyrics to 'iris' by the googoo dolls.

"Guys." Jeff huffs.

"Jeffery!!!" The dean grins, practically floating to Jeff's side.

"We're a just a little drunk; you were taking too long!" Britta defends.

"They've been drinking since noon." Abed clarifies.

"Pshhhaw! I'm on vacation!" Annie objects.

"Yeah, it's her spring break, she's suppose to get wasted!" Britta grinned. Craig slid his hand under the back of Jeff's jacket. He tensed, before moving out of Craig's reach.

"Ok, fine. I'm going to go home, have fun spring breaking." Jeff huffs.

"You should drive the dean home." Abed tells him, and Jeff is sure he's never glared so hard in his life.  
"He's really drunk. He needs a friend." Abed explains simply.

"Take me home, Jeffery?" The dean asks seductively.

"No." Jeff grits out. The damn cancan dress! He had to leave.

"Jeff, don't be a prick!" Britta boos.

"Fine! But I'm only doing this for Abed!" Jeff practically yells out, before heading towards the door. He stops just short, before turning to Craig, who hadn't moved.  
"Craig!" Jeff called, and the dean jumped out of whatever drunken trance he was in enough to follow.

The drive was tense.

"Jeffery?" Craig asked softly.

"No." Jeff gritted out.

"Professor?" Craig tried again, flirtatiously. Jeff took a shakey breath, but didn't answer.  
By the time they get back to their building, Craig is fast asleep. Jeff sighs, thumping his head back. Why was this happening. The situation only got worse when Craig wouldn't budge. Clearly Jeff's only option was to carry him. Jeff carries him bridal style, balancing Craig's head on his shoulder. One arm was tickled by the long red wig, the other tickled by the frills on his dress. What a nightmare. Jeff carries him through the elevator ride, and to his door. He hesitates. Where would Craig even keep his keys? Jeff made the mistake of looking down at the man in his arms; he had the perfect view of Craig's long lashes and peaceful face. Jeff's heart was racing. Fine. Craig could crash on his couch. Jeff had recently installed a lock on his bedroom door for something like this anyways.

After gently laying Craig on the couch, Jeff covered him with his throw blanket. He should have gone right to bed, but he couldn't help watching him for a minute longer. Craig was peaceful, and, yes; cute. Jeff internally seethed, glaring at the Piece-lava lamp on his mantle briefly, before going to bed.

\------------

Jeff awoke to clanking in his kitchen. He groaned, before venturing out.

"Craig, what are you doing?" He sighed, as Craig in a brand new outfit, this one something like a 50's house wife, bustled around his kitchen.

"Making you breakfast-" Craig started, before staring at Jeff, dumbstruck. Jeff was still waking up, so it took him a minute to register that he had walked out in only his boxers. The second he noticed he was turning around, locking himself in his bedroom. He took his time, showering in the en-suite, and getting dressed in something casual. Finally he came back out, to find Craig seated at his table.

"How's the hang over?" Jeff asked, not looking at Craig as he began picking at the handcrafted breakfast.

"Well I won't lie, it was rough at first, but I went home, showered vigorously, put on a cute outfit, and now I'm just fine!" Craig grinned.  
"But really, no more drinking for me until Friday night!" He promised. Jeff just nods, attention still on his breakfast.  
"You let me sleep on your couch." Craig says softly after a minute. Jeff chanced a look up at him. He looked almost hopeful, and it flipped Jeff's stomach uncomfortably.

"You were too drunk to find your keys." Jeff half-lies.

"I believe it." Craig huffed back.  
"I'll tell you, I don't remember a thing past three o'clock!" He giggled. Jeff continues his meal quietly, and can practically feel the unease radiating from across the table.

"This is really good; what's in it?" Jeff asks casually.

"Oh!" Craig lights up.  
"Egg whites, 2% milk, spinach, and goats cheese." Craig offers immediately.

"Huh." Jeff replies simply. It shouldn't surprise him that Craig would make such a healthy meal, considering the muscle definition behind every outfit, but somehow Jeff was still pleasantly caught off guard.  
"You're a good cook." Jeff tells him off handedly, before bringing his plate to the kitchen. Craig preens under the praise.

"Well if you'd like, I could cook you dinner some time," Craig offers.

"Don't push it." Jeff replies, not looking up from the dish he was scrubbing.

\----------------

Somehow Jeff ends up offering to carpool with Craig.

"I've always loved your car." Craig tells him along the drive. Jeff hums in agreement, trying not to look at Craig. He wasn't even wearing one of his stupid outfits; after breakfast he went back to his place to put on his "normal" cloths. God, he looked so stupid in those oversized button ups. Somehow Jeff entered a dangerous line of thought; the thought of choosing how the dean would dress. It was a messy place in his mind, that had very little rules, aside from the warning to leave before it got out of hand. Jeffery always tries to heed that warning, but today, on a peaceful drive, with the dean sitting quietly next to him, Jeff's mind took a route of its own.  
Jeff parked the car tensely.

"Get out now?" Jeff told the dean tensely.  
"Now." He reaffirmed, and the dean did as he was told.

"I'll see you inside!" The dean grinned, oblivious to Jeff's dilemma. Jeff leaned his head down, trying to breathe deeply, and remember that stupid train-man outfit. Once his day began, it would be easy. This was the last day to prepare his students for the midterm, so throwing himself into his work would come naturally. Meeting the group in the study room before that, though, that would be the tough part. Jeffery silently thanked God, or whoever would listen that the dean didn't dress up today. He didn't know if he could take that after the cancan dress yesterday. Finally Jeff calmed himself, and started towards the study room. He grinned at the others, who lit up on his arrival.

"How's the hang over?" Jeff asked, mimicking his earlier conversation.

"Hell." Britta huffed out.

"I kept telling you to drink more water; I'm fine." Annie adds.

"Of course you are." Britta seethed quietly.

"We should talk over our plan for the week." Abed suggests.

"Yes!" Annie exclaims, pulling a wince from Britta.  
"So obviously we have the dance on Friday, then drinks on Saturday, and Jeff, we decided senior Kevin's on Sunday, and then the fancy restaurant from Abed's pulp fiction birthday on Monday!" Annie informs him excitedly.

"What about today and tomorrow?" Jeff asks.

"Movie night at our hotel room tomorrow." Abed tells him.

"Tonight, we don't know." Annie admits.

"I suggested we see a movie." Britta shrugs.

"We can see a movie any time, it's not together-y enough." Annie argues.

"Good morning!" The dean exclaimed, bursting into the study room in what could only be described as a sexy librarian outfit. Jeff closed his eyes, trying to will his blush not to rise. Of course. He had his outfit here. Screw you, god.

"Dean! Cute outfit!" Annie grins.

"I like the way your hair curls around your glasses; visually appealing." Abed adds.

"You guys are so sweet!" The dean grins, placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder briefly. Jeff was going to die.

"We were just discussing what we should do tonight." Shirley informs him.

"Well, I'd love to help, but I am in over my head in paperwork, so I'm afraid I won't be able to join you tonight." Craig sighs wistfully, and the girls follow with choruses of 'oh no!'s. Ok god, calling it even.

"Well, let me know when you all figure it out, I have a class to prepare for." Jeff says as calmly as he can. He goes to make his retreat, but can't stop himself from taking a quick look at the dean's latest outfit. Eight and a half years, and he'd never seen this one.

\------------------

Jeff was ruthless with his students today. The midterm was tomorrow, and Jeff had no intention of letting his students fail. He had never cared before, but he needed this right now. After his last class, Abed walked up as Jeff was locking the doors.

"Annie decided to get pizza; we're all meeting in the dean's office." Abed told him plainly. Jeff visibly winced.

"So after all that, we're meeting up with the dean." Jeff huffs.

"Is that ok? You and I could do a B story." Abed offers.

"Thanks, Abed, but you guys are only in town for the next week, I don't want to miss that much." Jeff almost sulked.

"Ok, but he's still wearing the sexy librarian costume." Abed warns. Jeff doesn't know how to argue the point anymore, so he stays quiet.

"Jeffery!" The dean lights up as Jeff and Abed enter his office. Shirley and Britta are on the couch, each already eating their pizzas, and Craig and Annie are leaned over his desk, sorting through paper work.  
"Thank you guys so much for keeping me company through these dreary forms." The dean huffs, looking over the papers in distain.

"Oh it's our pleasure, we sure couldn't agree on anything better." Shirley replies.

"And besides! I love being helpful." Annie smiles, not taking her eyes off the sea of paper. Jeff pulls up a chair, sitting down wordlessly. While the dean was focused on his papers, Jeff took a brief moment to appreciate his outfit. Abed was right about the hair perfectly framing the sides of his glasses. The small hoop earrings were a nice touch too. All in all, the dean looked pretty well put together.

"So tomorrow we're either doing a fright-night horror marathon, or a rework of our old kickpuncher marathon." Abed explains.

"Boo, we did the kickpuncher thing; Jeff vote horror!" Britta urges.

"I don't know, guys, you know I don't watch scary movies." Annie pouted.

"Which is why we should do this; introducing core films in a safe environment." Abed adds.

"Shirley? What's your vote?" Jeff asks, only half listening.

"I'm not usually one for scary movies either, but all of us in our cozy hotel room sounds nice." Shirley explains.

"So three for, one against. Seems open and shut." Jeff shrugs.

"Not if you and the dean vote against!" Annie objects.

"Please, Annie, we both know the dean will just vote however Jeff votes." Britta laughs. The dean hums wistfully.

"It's true." He confirms.

"So vote against." Annie continues.

"If I did that, then we'd be tied, which would inevitably lead to things spiraling into something completely stupid. I'm voting for." Jeff replies easily.

"Scary movies are always fun." The dean agrees, to no one's surprise.

\-------------------

The next day is tense. Jeff skips out on meeting the group in the morning in favor of preparing the tests. He hands his class the tests, but there wasn't much for him to do, nothing to keep his mind from wandering. Jeffery spent most of the day meandering into daydreams of the dean "accidentally" doing stupidly sexy things in stupidly sexy outfits, before Jeff would reel himself in, and scold himself for it.  
Finally his last class is done, and Jeff hurried to his car. He was meeting the rest of them at the hotel, and was rather looking forward to it. Before he could get close, he saw Craig waiting for him. His outfit was more tame than yesterday's, but with That Blond Wig again, and pretty winged eyeliner.

"Jeffery!" The dean grins.

"Aren't we meeting at the hotel?" Jeff sighs.

"We are, but I was hoping you could give me a ride? My car is broken." He pouts, actually sad about it.

"What do you mean broken? Does it need a jump?" Jeff asks, confused. The dean gestures around the corner of the parking garage. Jeff peers over, gaping at the small car in flames.

"Shouldn't you call someone about that?" Jeff asks, for lack of a more reasonable response.

"Well my mechanic told me to let it burn itself out, and he would tow it in the morning." Craig shrugs.

"Sounds like you need a better mechanic." Jeff frowns.

"So..." Craig asks, swaying slightly, and batting his eyes up at Jeff. Jeff just rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'll drive you." He huffs.

\--------------

Jeff and Craig take the hotel elevator up, and Craig oohs and awes at the fancy decorating. Jeff wasn't sure how the three of them had paid for such a swanky hotel room, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Annie let them in, and Jeff took a look at the sitting arrangement. Shirley, Abed, and Britta were sitting at the top of one of the king beds, leaving the other king bed for Annie, Jeff, and Craig to share. Jeff sits in the middle tensely, eager for the films to start.

"Snacks are on the dresser; don't get anything on the beds." Abed explains, before starting up the movie and turning off the lights. It was fun, at first. Jeff relaxed into the movies, enjoying the environment of his friends around him. But after a while Jeff noticed Craig hiding his face in Jeff's shoulder, or holding onto his arm when he was scared. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Craig's constant touching had become so second nature to Jeff, that he hardly noticed. In fact, he only noticed when he had to stop himself from putting an arm around Craig's shoulders. Jeff stood suddenly, pushing his way out the dark room. He needed some fucking air.

Jeff paced down the side hallway by the ice machine. This was getting out of hand.

"Hey Jeff." Abed said easily as he turned the corner.

"Hey." Jeff frowned, stopping his pacing.

"It really is ok if you like the dean." Abed reassures him.

"It's not ok! Pierce wasn't right; I'm not gay!" Jeff almost yelled.

"Didn't say you were. There are other sexualities that include liking men, and do any of us even know if the dean identifies as a man?" Abed shrugs.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jeff asked, voice almost panicked.

"I learned a lot living in LA. For example, the new starwars movies." Abed frowned.  
"Finn and Poe had such great romantic chemistry, but the higher ups would never approve it. They made these characters say things to reinforce the idea of them being in straight relationships, even when it made no sense, just to discourage the audience from picking up on how perfect these two men were for each other. It's ok if the characters are brought in with everyone knowing their not straight, but if a character thinks their straight, or even if it's just the audience that assumes it, then the higher ups will never let the characters be happy. God forbid a character learns to question gender and sexuality."

"Abed, I have no idea what your talking about." Jeff sighed.

"The real world is like that too. It discourages people from even seeing the love that's right in front of them; that need for someone else becomes confused, or passed off as friendship. That's what we see on tv, in movies, and in the real world too. So we miss out on that once in a lifetime kind of love. We wait too long." Abed tells him honestly.

"Even if I was feeling things," Jeff starts, trying to be as honest as possible.  
"I can't just change everything like that." He didn't even know if he was making sense.

"Sure. But how much would really change? He's been waiting for you for eight and a half years. But if you keep rebuffing him, someday, he's going to listen, move on. You're scared to be with him because you're scared of change, but it's doing nothing that will change things." Abed shrugs, and Jeff is slightly stunned.

"Abed, you've only been in town for a few days, how are giving me speeches like this?" Jeff almost laughs.

"I learned from the best." Abed shrugs again, and Jeff is honestly proud of him.

"I'm not saying that I have feelings about this, just to be clear." Jeff clarifies.

"Of course not. All I'm saying, is do what feels natural. You don't need to push yourself, just be a little more honest with yourself in the moment. And if you want to put your arm around him during a scary movie, do it. It's a small step. Ready to head back?" Abed asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. And seriously, thank you, Abed."

\-----------

Jeff manages to crawl his way back in between Annie and Craig part way through the next movie. He lets himself relax, enjoy the screams from his friends at every little jump scare. And when Craig next hides into Jeff's shoulder at a particularly tense scene, Jeff lets himself put an arm around Craig's shoulders. Craig looks up at him, wide eyed.

"Don't make a big deal out of this." Jeff whispers to him. Jeff's eyes stay glued to the screen for the rest of the movie, but he's hyper aware of the man in his arms. Craig is breathing softly, and it almost feels like there's this bubble around them, separating them from the scary movie, from the wavelength the others are on. Jeff tried to focus on the movie.  
Long before the credits roll, Jeff feels Craig relax in his arms, feels his breathing even out, and he knows Craig's fallen asleep. Jeff holds him there, heart picking up speed. He continued to try to watch the film, but he was far too encompassed by the warmth of it all.

"So what do you want to watch... next..." Abed asked as the credits rolled, turning on the lights to find everyone but him and Jeff fast asleep.

"I guess it's time to call it a night." Jeff laughed lightly.  
"Thanks, again." Jeff smiled at him. Abed sent him a weird salute, and Jeff tried to nudge Craig awake.

"Jeffery?" Craig asked, bleary eyed. It was not adorable. Well, maybe it was.

"Time to go." Jeff said softly, as to not wake the others. He took Craig's hand, helping him up.

"See you tomorrow, Abed."

"Don't wait too long." Abed replied.

\-----------------------------

Jeff drives Craig home, a comfortable silence between them as Craig fights against sleep. When they arrive, Jeff hold the door for Craig, and they ride up the elevator silently. Craig was using his tropical perfume for some reason today. The two walk to their respective doors, and Jeff pauses before opening his door. Just do what feels natural. Jeff turns back to Craig, who's watching him with tired eyes.

"I like that wig." Jeff tells him honestly, before practically fleeing into his condo. That was stupid.

\---------------------------

Jeff grinned as he took his seat at the end of the table, the others already sitting around him.

"Oh! I can't wait for this dance! It's going to be so much fun!" Shirley squeals.

"Shirley and I are going to take all day getting ready; manicures, curling our hair, it's going to be awesome." Annie explains.

"Sounds like it." Jeff replies indifferently.

"You're always welcome to join us Brit-ta!" Shirley offers, knowing damn well Britta would never.

"Oh, thank you, Shirley, but I'll probably just show up last minute." Britta shrugs.

"Hey Jeff, can I talk to you before your class?" Abed asks, and Jeff is glad for the excuse to leave before the dean pops in.

"What's up?" Jeff asks, as they head towards his office.

"Are you going to tell the dean how you feel?" Abed asks plainly. Jeff looks around paranoid.

"Sh, Abed." He scolds.  
"No, because there are no feelings. So I put my arm around him, it wasn't a big deal." Jeffery hisses.

"Oh. Ok. My mistake. I'll see you at the dance." Abed shrugs, walking away.  
What just happened.

\-----------------

Jeff spent most of his morning grading midterms, but left with enough time to run home, shower, and put on a nicer outfit for the dance. When he arrived back at Greendale, he only let himself watch the dean on the dance floor for a moment. The dean was wearing the same blond wig, Jeff's favorite, and a mid length spinny dress. Jeff smiled lightly before turning his attention to his group, who had taken up one of the corner tables. Jeff pulled a chair over for himself, positioning it between the table and the dance floor. He didn't need to catch himself accidentally staring.

"Jeffery!" Shirley grinned.

"Jeff!" Annie added in.

"Fashionably late, as always." Britta said, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Of course; grading mid terms is the cool thing to do now." Jeff replies sarcastically.

"Abed, why do you keep looking at your watch?" Annie asks. Jeff glanced over.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Abed shrugs.

"Whatever. It's been a long day, I'm just excited to finally be here." Jeff smiled.

"Oh, man, look at the dean go!" Britta cheered. Jeff willed himself not to turn around.

"Yeah, he is really into it tonight." Annie laughed.  
"Wait, who's that?"

"Aw, does the dean have a boyfriend we don't know about?" Britta asks, and Jeff is whipping around so hard his chair almost falls over.

"Domingo." Jeff seethed with more venom than humanly possible. He stood up, ignoring the others in favor of breaking up whatever that prick was saying to his dean.

"Craig." Jeff called as he got close. Domingo was giving him that stupid smirk again, just like he did all those years ago.  
"What's he doing here?" Jeff continues, addressing the dean, not Domingo.

"Oh, Jeffery." The dean laughs nervously.  
"You remember Domingo? No, of course not, he's my ex-fake-boyfriend," Craig explains.

"And what is he doing here." Jeff asked again, finally glaring harshly back at Domingo.

"I came to ask Craig out for dinner." Domingo replies proudly. Jeff can practically see red.

"Dean, a word?" Jeff asks, turning his attention back to Craig. Craig looks nervous.

"A-Actually, I was going to sit down with Domingo, talk some things through." Craig starts.

"Fine. Then would you do me the honor of sharing this dance first?" Jeff asks boldly, holding his hand out to the dean. Craig looks taken a back, but takes Jeff's hand without another word. They dance flawlessly, moving in sync perfectly.  
"You aren't really considering this guy, right?" Jeff practically huffs into Craig's ear. Craig shudders a little, bit doesn't lose a step.

"I-I don't know," Craig replies weakly.

"He doesn't care about the real you, Craig, you know this." Jeff tells him, holding him close, and lifting for the spin.

"I've been alone for a long time, Jeffery." Craig admits weakly.  
"Domingo might not see me for who I am, but,"

"No buts." Jeff says firmly, holding him tightly.  
"Don't ever settle for someone who wants to water you down, or make you less than you are."

"I've been lonely, Jeffery." Craig whined quietly.

"You don't have to be. You have friends that care about you deeply." Jeff tells him, stroking his cheek as they dance.  
"None of us want to see you unhappy."

"You of all people know I can be too much." The dean argues.

"Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way. You are you, and no one else could match up to that. No one else can dance with me like this." Jeff dares to tell him. The dean practically swoons into the dip, Jeffery holding him with strong arms.  
"Don't go out with him." Jeff tells him, as he brings him up close again, to end the dance. Craig's breath is heavy, eyes clouded in lust.

"I won't." Craig promises, and Jeff nods, relieved.

"We're sitting at that corner table when your ready to join us." Jeff nearly whispers to him. Jeff slowly lets go, feeling the dress's silky fabric slip through his fingers as the dean goes to talk with Domingo. Jeff walks back to the table numbly.

"What was that?" Britta laughs.

"Saving the dean from making a terrible mistake." Jeff huffs.

"What? How do you know he wouldn't be good for the dean?" Britta continues.

"Because he wants Craig to be just gay. He wants a watered down dean. Craig would never be happy with him." Jeff argues.

"Jeff's right. The gas leak year was mostly a disaster; but we did learn some valuable lessons." Abed agrees.

"Thank you, Abed." Jeff huffs. The dean pulls a chair next to Jeff, and sits with them.

"Well, what do you all think of the dance?" He asked, a light blush on his cheeks, and a genuine smile still gracing his lips.

"It's great. I brought alcohol." Britta tells him.

"Britta!" The dean gasps scandalously, before pushing his half empty glass of punch towards her. She pours a decent amount of vodka in, and slides it back.  
"Thank you." The dean smiles, taking a few sips.

\---------------

"Please Jeffery," the dean begs softly, almost as drunk as Britta.

"If we dance with you this drunk, you're going to puke on me." Jeff tells him seriously. Craig pouts, but doesn't touch his drink for the rest of the night. When it's finally time to go home, Jeff offers to give Craig a lift.

"Thank you, Jeffery. I know it couldn't have been easy, dancing with me to help me." Craig almost laughs, halfway through the drive.

"I meant what I said, Craig." Jeff replies quietly. The two walk through their building quietly, Jeff holding open the doors. Craig leans into Jeff a little in the elevator, and Jeff allows it. Craig's wearing the strawberry and raspberry perfume again.  
They walk to their respective doors quietly, before Jeff turns back, meeting Craig's eyes.  
"Good night, Craig." Jeff said softly.

"Good night, Jeffery." Craig smiles warmly back at him.

\--------------

In the early hours of the morning, Jeff lay awake in his bed. He needed something-a run, maybe. He got up, showering and dressing in his running gear. He was almost out the building's door when he ran into Craig at the mail boxes. Craig looked up at him from behind dark sun glasses, his button up shirt rumpled.

"Jeffery." Craig said, almost surprised.

"Craig." Jeff smiled back.  
"This hang over a little worse?" He laughs a little, and Craig blushes.

"Yes, and I look awful, so don't look." Craig pouted. Jeff frowned, stepping in closer. He slowly took Craig's sunglasses off his face.  
"Jeffery," Craig whined, until Jeff clipped the sunglasses in the collar of Craig's shirt, placing his fingers under Craig's chin lightly.

"You do look terrible." Jeff smiled lightly, before leaning down, kissing Craig softly. Before either one could really react, Jeff was already down the stairs, out the door, and starting his run.  
What the hell did he just do?

\--------------

When it was about time to meet the others for drinks, Jeff heard a tentative knock on his door. He had been ready and gorgeous looking for a while, but was still working up the courage to ask Craig if he could drive them both there. Obviously the answer would be yes, but the two hadn't seen each other since this morning, and Jeff was still feeling a bit scared about it. Jeff opened the door to find Craig looking up at him, wide eyes framed by black eyeliner, red hair pooling down his shoulders, and an oversized sweatshirt and knee length pleated skirt.

"Do you want-can you give me a ride?" Craig asks, blushing a little. Jeff shrugged, trying to play it off as cool as he could.

"Sure. You hear from your mechanic yet?" Jeff asks, more conversationally than anything else. That car was gone.

"You know how they are, he says he needs time." Craig laughs a little, nervously.  
The drive is quiet, but that suits Jeff just fine.  
When they arrive at the bar, Britta and Annie have already started drinking.  
"Nothing for me, thank you; I had plenty last night." Craig huffs.

"So no vodka or tequila, got it." Britta grins, handing the dean a hard lemonade.

"Well, ok." He shrugs. Jeff gets his usual scotch, and the six sit around the table, laughing and catching up. Britta controls the jukebox, and drags Annie into an awkward drunken dance. Shirley laughs, and Jeff smiles warmly. They only had a few more days together, and Jeff was going to stop worrying, and just enjoy it.

"Oh, no, Winger! I'm cutting you off!" Britta grinned.

"Me? You're wasted; I'm barely buzzed." Jeff laughed.

"Brit-ta? Annie and I are going back to the hotel, would you like to join us?" Shirley asks sweetly.

"Yeah, I gotta call an Uber." Jeff huffed.  
"See you guys tomorrow." Jeff walked over to the corner booth, where the dean was staring wistfully out the window.  
"Time to go, Craig." Jeff told him, as though this had become the most natural thing in the world.  
"That was fun." Jeff laughed softly as he and Craig sat in the back of the Uber.

"It was." Craig giggles a little. Jeff leads Craig through their buildings doors, and the two ride the elevator up closely.  
Jeff had managed not to panic all night, he wasn't going to start now.  
"Well, good night." Craig smiles at him, as he goes to unlock his door. Jeff starts to unlock his own door, before turning back to Craig, watching him carefully. With Craig's door just cracked open, the two look at each other.

"Don't hate me for this." Jeff tells him, before crossing the distance between them, and leaning down to kiss him. It wasn't quick and soft, like this morning. It was slow, but fierce, and when Craig's knees went weak, Jeff wrapped a strong arm around him for support. Jeff digs his hands into the soft oversized sweater, before finally, Jeff pulls back, watching Craig's reaction carefully.

"Meow," Craig breathes out, and Jeff lets out a surprised laugh. The two look at each other heatedly, before Jeff moves back in, faster and hotter than before. Craig was moaning into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck, running his hands through Jeff's hair. Jeff leans down a little more to lift Craig up, carrying him into Craig's apartment, and kicking the door closed behind them.  
"Jeffery," Craig moaned out, legs securely around Jeff's core. Jeff kisses and sucked and bit at Craig's neck, stopping only briefly to sweep the long red hair out of his way.  
"Wait, wait, Jeffery," Craig panted out, and Jeff slowed, before stopping completely.

"Craig?" Jeff asks, heart racing.

"You-you're drunk; I don't, I don't want you to regret this, I don't want to take advantage." Craig manages to almost whine, but he is so hard, and still being held off the ground, pressed against the wall.

"If anything, I'm the one taking advantage of you." Jeff admits, almost frozen to the spot. Craig swallows nervously.

"Ok, yeah, that I'm ok with." Craig replies, still nearly panting. Jeff shifts them, so Craig can feel Jeffery's erection press against him.

"I've never-" Jeff starts, but isn't sure how to articulate it.  
"I'm not sure what to do." He admits, and Craig kisses him sweetly, passionately.

"Set me down?" Craig asks softly. Jeff slowly slides Craig to his feet, watching him carefully with heated eyes. Craig carefully runs his hands down Jeff's chest, stopping briefly at the hem of his shirt, before sliding his hands up under it. Jeff pulls back just a fraction, just enough to pull his shirt over his head, and toss it behind him haphazardly. Craig bites his lip tenderly, admiring Jeffery completely. Carefully, the dean holds onto Jeff's belt, pulling it open slowly, watching for any sign to slow down. Craig leans in, kissing Jeff's chest tenderly. Jeff inhales sharply as Craig begins to give Jeff's nipples some attention. He can feel Craig's smile against his chest, and Jeff whines as Craig lightly bites a nipple.

"Fuck, Craig," Jeff moans out. Craig lets his hands wander lower, undoing Jeff's pants, and feeling the erection weeping through Jeff's no doubt expensive boxers. Craig moans as he finally touches Jeff, and Jeff's senses are on fire. Craig pulls back slightly, meeting Jeff's eyes as he sinks to his knees.  
"Craig," Jeff almost asks breathlessly. Craig swallows nervously as he pulls out Jeff's impressive length. He wastes no time before licking Jeff's cock heatedly. Jeff can't help the whining moan he lets out as Craig wraps his lips around the head.  
"Jesus-fuck, Craig," Jeff lets his hand pet through Craig's long red wig, fucking losing himself in the heat of it all.  
"S-stop, Craig, shit." Jeff nearly begs, and Craig pulls back with a pop.

"Jeffery?" Craig asks softly.

"I don't want to cum just yet." Jeff explains, trying to steel himself.

"Bedroom's down the hall." Craig offers. Jeff nods, and offers his hand to help Craig to his feet. Craig holds on, leading Jeff.  
"Lay down?" Craig asks softly, and Jeff nods, doing as he's told. Craig is nervous, moving slowly and carefully. He lifts up his skirt enough to slid the lace panties down, Jeff watching on, curious and heated. Craig almost crawls onto Jeff's lap, reaching in the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers, eyes stuck on Jeffery's curious attention. Craig reaches behind himself, under the skirt, and leans his head back as he starts massaging himself open. Jeff moans at the sight, sitting up to latch his kisses onto Craig's exposed neck. Craig moans, and whines, finally grabbing hold of Jeff's hard length, lining it up to himself, and sinking onto it. The two moan and breathe each other, moving slowly and gently. Craig pushes Jeff back again lightly, and Jeff lays back down, letting Craig look him over as he rides. Craig scratches down Jeff's chest lightly, and Jeff's reeling.

"My nipples, please," Jeff growls it out, as though he isn't begging, and he feels Craig tighten as he moans. Craig's fingers run over Jeff's chest, teasing his nipples gratefully, until Jeff is whining and panting, over taken with lust. Jeff sits up with a growl, holding Craig firmly as he switches their positions, leaning over Craig as he pounded into him hard and fast. Craig's moans were screaming; Jeff shifts to kneel straighter, flipping Craig's skirt up to start jerking him off. It wasn't hard to adjust to that, surprisingly. Jeff was desperate to make Craig cum. Craig came with a hot force, spurring up at Jeff, dripping down his chest. Jeff picked up the pace, and Craig watched the god above him, as Jeff came violently inside. He pulled out gently, before all but collapsing next to the dean. The two catch their breath wordlessly, before Jeff leans over, cradling Craig's neck as he kisses him sweetly, possessively. Then he lays back, staring at the ceiling. This was... not unexpected, but...

"I should go." Jeff said, quickly getting to his feet, and pulling his pants on roughly. He was starting to freak out. He didn't bother finding his shirt before letting himself out and walking to his own door.  
Where were his keys? Jeff almost panicked, before the door opened.

"Hey Jeff." Abed says casually, walking back to the couch. Jeff can feel his blush take over.

"Abed what are you doing here?" Jeff hisses out, pushing his way through the door..

"Britta took my cot at the hotel, so I figured I'd sleep here." Abed shrugs, starting up his movie again.

"How did you even get here?" Jeff asks, locking the door behind him.

"You left your keys in the door. Not very safe, anyone could have walked in." Abed shrugs.

"And apparently, anyone did." Jeff huffs out.

"I drove your car here, by the way; parking spot number sixty five, right?" Abed asks, eating a handful of popcorn. Jeff gaped at him for a minute.

"Yes." He replies, almost argumentatively.

"Cool. Cool cool cool. Why aren't you with the dean?"

"Really? That's what you're asking." Jeff huffed out.

"Whatever you do you should take a shower first. You smell like the deans perfume, and other things." Abed informs him nonchalantly. Jeff goes to argue, but stops short, before storming into his bathroom, and taking a long hot shower. How was this his life now? He dressed in his soft pajama pants, and a light tee, before coming back out to the living room, and sitting on the couch next to Abed silently.

"What are you watching?" Jeff asks, almost sulking.

"Storm Castle 5; 1983." Abed answers immediately. Jeff just hums in acknowledgement. They watch the ridiculous movie for a few more minutes, before Abed pauses it, and turns to Jeff.  
"The sex sounded good." He says casually, and Jeff is on fire again.

"Abed you can't just say things like that!" Jeff protests.

"But it's not about that." Abed continues, unbothered.  
"You like the dean. You like taking care of him, and dancing with him. You love Greendale, but that love is really because of the dean, right?" Abed half asks. Jeff gaped, unsure how to reply.  
"It's ok."

"It's not ok, stop saying that!" Jeff seethed quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" Abed asks, and Jeff loses his words again.  
"Maybe you're worried what people will think. Maybe it's Pierce." Abed shrugs, gesturing to the lava lamp on the mantle.  
"Maybe your scared of what old Jeff, or even new Jeff would think of you." Abed shrugs.

"I am new Jeff." Jeff argues.

"No. You were, but now your shifting. You're becoming mature Jeff now."

"And mature Jeff is different from new Jeff how?" Jeff baits, crossing his arms defensively.

"Mature Jeff is getting ready to settle down; to be with someone for the long road. It's not who the other Jeff's would have imagined, but their feelings don't matter, because they're not you anymore."

"Abed. Your obsession with setting me up with the dean is starting to worry me." Jeff almost teased.

"The dean has waited for you for eight and a half years. He can wait another night, but it's time to figure out what you want." Abed says simply.  
"Just don't wait too long; don't make him wait too long. He might not show it, but every moment he waits, and every time you brush him off, it has to hurt him." Abed shrugs, and goes to play the movie again. Jeff thought on that. What did he want? Why did he even leave? After a long minute, Jeff sighed.

"Yeah, your right." Jeff tells him, before grabbing a new bottle of wine from his fridge, grabbing his keys, and heading out.  
He knocks on Craig's door softly, holding the bottle behind his back. It takes a minute before Craig answers, makeup washed off, no wig, and wearing soft oversized pajamas.

"Jeffery," he breathes out.

"Look, just let me say what I need to say." Jeff huffs.  
"You've been trying to get with me for eight and a half years. Eight and a half, that's, that's a long time. And in that time, I've tried very hard not to get close. I wasn't-well, I thought I wouldn't even know where to start, or I was worried about what people would think, or some other equally stupid excuse that I'd tell myself. You've waited for so long, and I'm not; I still don't know what I'm doing, or how I feel about any of it. What I do know, is that after all these years, it would be unfair for me to ask you to wait any longer. But I have to ask; Dean; Craig. I need you to be patient with me. Help me figure this out, and let me move as slowly or chaotically as it takes for me to figure this out. I know it's not fair to ask, but I'm asking." Jeff explains. Craig's almost tearing up.

"I could wait forever for you, Jeffery. Tonight was, gosh, it was more than I ever hoped for, better than I ever dreamed." Craig laughed, blush rising.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Jeffery." Craig promises. Jeff nods, letting out a small relieves sigh, before pulling out the bottle of wine.

"I thought this would be a good place to start." Jeff shrugs, and Craig gasps.

"I'll go get my decanter!" Craig grins, leading Jeff inside.

"Good, I'd hate to go back to get mine." Jeff huffs.

\----------

Jeff wakes up to the sound of the dean singing. It wasn't an unusual way to wake up, but it had never sounded so clear.

"And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line"

Jeff sat up slowly, looking over the dean's bedroom with a sigh. They'd be meeting the others at Senior Kevin's tonight. Jeff just hoped Craig could be discreet. If Abed was right, and everything went well, Jeff could tell them the next time they came to visit; maybe Christmas, if he was lucky. But right now, it was just too soon. Jeff walked out into the kitchen, smile pulling at his lips as Craig sung along to the musical soundtrack, dressed in a vintage dress and frilly apron.

"And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine"

Jeff had seen this one, a long time ago. Back when he was a rich lawyer who took expensive vacations. Jeff's smile turns mischievous, as he joins in, startling Craig.

"Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise" Jeff starts singing, and Craig has to catch himself on the counter as he looks Jeff over.  
"But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes" Jeff grinned at the state of Craig, before walking over and leaning against the counter across from him.  
"What are you cooking?" Jeff asks, and Craig has to take a moment, eyes batting, chest heaving, and blush spreading.

"Yolk-free deviled eggs with avocado." Craig finally tells him. And honestly, nothing could have sounded better. Jeff leaned down to kiss Craig softly.

**Author's Note:**

> That line about the decanter is such a great example of them being perfect together, lol. Sorry again about the weird formatting; I have no idea why it keeps ending in the middle of words and shit. Anyways, thanks for reading, and im so happy this pairing has been getting more love lately, so thank you :)


End file.
